


do you mind

by baespark (changmincafe)



Series: bottom seungyoun agenda [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changmincafe/pseuds/baespark
Summary: Wooseok wants to try topping, and Seungyoun is too whipped to even think about rejecting.





	do you mind

**Author's Note:**

> so... I recently read this seungseok switch fic and it gives me IDEAS  
it's my first time writing smut so please bear with me!  
also thanks a lot to peachjelly for beta! (and for listening to my screams while writing this)

"I want to try topping."

Wooseok brings it up on a lazy morning, both of them sluggishly sprawled on the bed, limbs tangled into each other. He doesn't know where the idea comes from either, but doesn't say anything as Seungyoun cracks his eyes open, staring at Wooseok. 

"Topping," he repeated, blinking. 

"Don't you think it'd be new?" Wooseok says, looking into Seungyoun's eyes, trying to find any hint of hesitation in his eyes. He finds nothing as Seungyoun's eyes morphs into his signature eye smile, pressing a light kiss on Wooseok's eyebrow. 

"Anything you want."

His stomach growls and Seungyoun chuckles, standing up to get breakfast. They went to a quiet coffee shop, ordered some croissants, and all discussion was drowned in their playful banters. Wooseok also forgets about it, the passing thought gone from his mind for the rest of the week.

He remembers about it again when they were drinking. It was a warm Friday night, both of them talking about their days through shots of soju in their dining room. Wooseok haven't even felt the buzz of alcohol in his mind when Seungyoun's already getting tipsy as their second bottle of soju starts to empty. Seungyoun's drinking capacity really went down, he thought as he observed the deep pink blush that starts to settle on Seungyoun's cheeks. He started rambling about how salmons are full of proteins and Wooseok smiles at him. Cute, he thinks. He says something about salmons being expensive and Seungyoun pouts, dropping his head onto Wooseok's shoulder, and Wooseok presses a kiss into his hair.

"Let's go sleep," he says, tugging on Seungyoun's wrist. Seungyoun looks up at that, content smile on his features, hand moving to wrap Wooseok's waist. 

"I love you," he whispers, leaning up to meet Wooseok's lips in a slow, lazy kiss. 

They break the kiss after a few minutes. Wooseok stares into Seungyoun's hazy eyes and wonders how Seungyoun's would look under him, undone. Blush creeps up his face at the thought and he shakes his head to chase it away, pulling both of them up to go to sleep.

They went to a karaoke date the next day, singing shitty pop songs and dramatic ballads into the mic. They had a high note battle, both of them refusing to back down until Seungyoun’s voice cracked. Wooseok snorts at him triumphantly, smiling as Seungyoun’s laughter reverberates throughout the room. Seungyoun then started a silly dance song, the infamous Celeb Five song, and Wooseok laughs, tumbling over in laughter as Seungyoun does the weird dance, making ugly faces as he does. They sing to girl group songs, Seungyoun’s hips shaking with far too much energy than needed. Two hours passed, and Wooseok already finds himself breathless, stomach cramping from all the laughs.

Exhausted from all the dancing, they sit side by side, shoulders slumped into each other’s, face bright with smiles. They end it with a slow ballad, Seungyoun's soft gaze trained at Wooseok as he sings Paul Kim's Me After You. He doesn't know why Seungyoun picked the sorrowful ballad when the fond gaze in his eyes anything but sorrow. He finds himself smiling as Seungyoun puts his mic down, the unfinished song still playing in the background, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Wooseok finally brings up the topic again when they make out that night, Seungyoun's arms caging him in safely. 

"Are we fucking tonight," Wooseok blurts out, unfiltered. Seungyoun flubs, his lips on Wooseok's chin. 

"Why," he laughs, bumping his nose against Wooseok's, "Might be," he adds.

Wooseok pieces his words for a few seconds, Seungyoun's eyes following him. "Do you remember," he said finally, "about me topping," he finishes, eyes looking anywhere but Seungyoun's eyes. He thinks his face is red now, judging from the heat he feels on his cheeks. Seungyoun laughed harder, one hand brushing Wooseok's hair affectionately. 

"Now?" he asked, the smile still in his eyes. Wooseok meets his eyes and huffs. _He must be laughing at me inside_, he thinks. _Why couldn't I ask this cooly._

"We can do it now," Seungyoun offers, nonchalant, as if he's offering to get him water. "Should we?" He smiles, fond, and Wooseok pouts. 

"I feel like you're making fun of me," he says. 

"No way," Seungyoun replies, grinning. _He really is making fun of me_, Wooseok thinks. _How do I start this with him laughing at me._

"Why don't you start with kissing me," Seungyoun says, as if he can hear Wooseok's thoughts. He pouts even more but complies, pressing a kiss on Seungyoun's lips. Seungyoun opens his mouth, signaling Wooseok to take control and he does that, tongue darting into the other's mouth. They break the kiss after a minute, both of them visibly more disheveled than before.

"So?" Seungyoun asks when the silence lasts for a beat longer than it should, and Wooseok leans in to lap at his neck. He thinks about what Seungyoun does usually and sneaks his hand under Seungyoun's shirt, swiping his finger over Seungyoun's nipple, looking up at Seungyoun nervously. Is he doing this right?

Seungyoun all but chuckles at him, tugging his jaw to kiss him. Wooseok then sits up, stripping himself down, before looking at Seungyoun pointedly. 

"Aren't you going to take it off?" he gestures at his clothes, seeing a smirk forms on Seungyoun's face. 

"Why don't you do that," he challenges, and Wooseok's hands pulls Seungyoun's clothes away, eyes tracing Seungyoun's gun tattoo as his fingers wrap around both of their cocks. He grinds into Seungyoun almost awkwardly, and Seungyoun pulls his neck into a kiss, lips vibrating from a chuckle. "What am I going to do with you?"

Wooseok blushes, noticing how Seungyoun cants his hips upwards to help him. He gives both of them a few pumps and feels Seungyoun's cock hardening, sitting up to retrieve the lube in a cabinet next to their bed. Seungyoun's looking at him like he's a kid learning how to walk, and he pouts as he coats his fingers with the lube. 

"I'm bad at this aren't I," he states, staring at Seungyoun sulkily. 

"You haven't even started, why don't you stick that finger in me," he chuckles, reassuring.

Seungyoun sucks in a breath as Wooseok does, fingers slipping in with much resistance. "Does it hurt?" he asks, worried. It is Seungyoun's first time, after all. He gets a smile in return, Seungyoun shaking his head and encouraging him to go on. Wooseok does just that, pushing the rest of his finger knuckle deep, and places a kiss on Seungyoun's lips. Seungyoun lets out another breath as he does, tight around his finger. He stays still, observing the other's face, until Seungyoun tells him to move and he does, worrying for a second about how Seungyoun can accommodate his cock when he's this tight around a finger already.

He sees Seungyoun chewing on his lower lip, worrying if he's hurting, before he hears a soft moan. He blinks, watching as red blooms across Seungyoun's cheeks, hand coming up to cover half of his face. 

"You- you moaned," Wooseok stated, deepening the red on the other's cheeks. 

"Shut up and move your finger," Seungyoun bites back, embarrassed, and Wooseok takes it as a cue to move his finger in and out. He curls his finger and hears a breathless moan from Seungyoun's throat again.

He decides to add another finger soon after, monitoring Seungyoun's half covered face as he does. More moans come out of Seungyoun as Wooseok's scissors him open, and he gains a newfound confidence as he adds another finger and curls it inside Seungyoun. He feels the other's back tense up, arching slightly, and he smiles proudly. He isn't that bad after all. Right?

Seungyoun's had both hands on his mouth at this point, face flushed as he panted. _I didn't know Seungyoun would like getting fingered that much_, Wooseok thinks, _I would have suggested this a long time ago._ He stares at Seungyoun's flushed face as he moved his fingers absent-mindedly and thinks to himself about how cute Seungyoun looks like this, unraveling under him. He wonders if he looks like this under Seungyoun, too.

"Wooseokie," he snaps out of his trance at Seungyoun's whisper, humming. 

"Yes?" he asked, watching as Seungyoun's ears turn red, too. 

"Why don't you-," he paused for a few seconds, the red tinge on his ears deepening. "-continue on," he says finally, blushing. Wooseok blinks, processing, before flushing as he realizes what he meant. He withdraws his fingers, pressing a kiss in Seungyoun's lips as he positions himself. 

"It's going to burn," he whispers, pushing in as Seungyoun nods.

Wooseok finds himself holding his breath as he pushes in, feeling the tightness around his cock. He finds Seungyoun biting down on his finger and tugs his hand down, replacing it with his lips and Seungyoun kisses him sloppily, as if trying to distract himself from pain. Wooseok takes his time, pushing into Seungyoun inch by inch, letting him adjust to his cock for a few minutes afterwards. He wipes the telltale of tears in Seungyoun's eyes, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Painful?" he whispers, fond smile on his lips. 

Seungyoun threw his arms around Wooseok's neck as a reply and presses a kiss, grinding down on Wooseok's cock. Both of them gasp at that, and soon Wooseok found his hands on Seungyoun's hips, slamming against him. He finds Seungyoun's prostate after a few thrusts, the older's grip on his shoulders bruising. Wooseok looks at Seungyoun's flushed face, his mouth half open, hazy eyes staring back at him as he panted, dizzy with stimulation. Wooseok gulps, head spinning from arousal.

"Wooseok-," Seungyoun rasps out, "close-"

Wooseok reaches out to Seungyoun's cock then, a few pumps all he needed before Seungyoun's back arches, come spilling on Wooseok's hand with a silent moan. He follows suit, overwhelmed by the sudden tightness around him, moaning as he rides out his orgasm. His lips finds Seungyoun's neck, trailing kisses down his chin, his neck, his chest, sending a shiver down Seungyoun's back.

They're still breathing heavily when he pulls out, throwing himself next to Seungyoun, chuckling. "We should do this again later," Wooseok whispers. "You're cute like this." 

Seungyoun doesn't say anything at that, turning to face Wooseok as he hooks his arm around Wooseok's waist, burying his face into his neck. He doesn't look at Wooseok until their panting subsides, and Wooseok smiles at his flushed face he broke their hug. "What do you say?"

Seungyoun hums, pressing a lazy kiss on Wooseok's lips. 

"Maybe on special occasions," he whispers finally, eyelids fluttering close. Wooseok finds himself drifting off to sleep too, pressing a light peck on Seungyoun's lips before he falls asleep. 

He does not catch Seungyoun kissing his temple, whispering an "I love you" into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it as much as i did!  
come scream about seungseok with me on twitter @ddeungyong


End file.
